Fullmetal Alchemist Advanced Journey
by Fireknot
Summary: This is my first fanfic.  It picks up after the anime where Conqueror of Shamballa left off.  Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

I changed a few minor things in the story, but this pretty much picks up where Conqueror of Shamballa left off.

Edward Elric had woken up in a cold sweat. His dreams were horrible that night. He had woken up 6 times that night, but all of his dreams were about the same things: war, explosions, and death.

Ed couldn't help but think that he was forgetting something. Like something had slipped his mind and that's why his dreams were so horrible. But Ed racked his brain and came up with nothing.

The dreams that haunted him that night were still fresh in his mind as he put on his prosthetic limbs. Ed wanted to use automail but it would raise too many questions on this side of the gate where automail didn't exist. So he put on his limbs, got dressed, and headed downstairs.

As he headed down, he remembered last night when he and his brother had come back to this side of the gate. But the gate was now gone, he and Al had made sure of that, so there was no turning back to the world he knew. It was not an easy task to get rid of the gate without alchemy. In the end, Ed and Al had to blow the entire building.

Al and Noa were already in the kitchen when Ed came down.

"Great news," said Noa, "The doctors say that Alfons is going to make it through this. He's gotten better throughout the night."

"That's good," said Ed, " He might still be able to get a rocket into space."

"Big brother, is it true that physics is prospering here but alchemy is a forgotten science?"

Ed nodded.

"So all the work we've done with alchemy over the years is for nothing?!"

"Hey Al look on the bright side, we can study a whole new kind of science. Physics is really fascinating too. Still not as good as alchemy, but still fascinating."

"So what is physics all about anyway."

Noa said, "Well Edward and Alfons shoot rockets but there are other things too."

"Yea," said Ed, " unfortunately physics has also upgraded weapons like war planes and bombs."

"Wow, the only bomb we saw was that uranium bomb made by that scientist who wanted to threaten the state military," said Al.

"THE URANIUM BOMB! That's what has been bugging me. I heard about some secret bomb the Nazis had that could blow up at least a mile long radius. They must have been talking about that uranium bomb. It must have gotten sent here when he attempted the human transmutation. He was holding the bomb when he transmutated, and it must have gone through the gate."

"Darn it, now what do we do!"

"We find it!"

Noa said, "Whats a uranium bomb?"

"A bomb with enough power to destroy an entire city, possibly more. Al and I are not sure how much damage it can really do." Answered Ed

"But we've seen the sacrifice needed to get the uranium," said Al, "If people are willing to die for enough uranium for just one bomb, then it has to be bad. Also, like I said, it was used to threaten the military on our side of the gate. We have to get it back before it is used for blackmail"

"or before its detonated." Ed finished grimly.

Noa gasped. Ed and Al looked over at her. She looked horrified at the thought of an entire city being wiped off the face of the earth in a matter of seconds. Ed and Al looked at each other. They both looked pretty shaken up as well.

"Hey, don't worry Noa. We'll get that thing taken care of before anybody has a chance to do anything with it. We have to. Al, we can't keep pretending that the world has nothing to do with us. We have the power to take care of this and we will." Ed declared confidently.

Noa didn't look as confident as Ed sounded. She left the room in a hurry, leaving Ed and Al in the kitchen.

"But brother, we might not have much time," said Al, "Didn't you say that a war is expected here from the Nazi's. And they're the people with the bomb in their possession. Once this war gets started, they'll want to use it quick before people figure out what and where it is."

"Al," Ed said, "We just have to hope that peace will keep out long enough for us to find that bomb. We don't have any other options. We don't know who is a Nazi and who isn't. If we try to tell somebody about it, we could get killed before we even get started. We can't trust anybody on this Al. Its just like the corruption in the military. Right now, nearly everybody is our enemy in this matter. The only person we can trust is Alfons."

"But what about Noa?"

"She betrayed me once before. It isn't a risk that I am going to take again. She's my friend, but I can't trust her enough for this. And besides, she isn't used to this kind of stuff. She would panic if she was pulled into this. Alfons is another scientist. We'll need his help. He knows much more about stuff like this than me and you combined. We'll wait for him to get out of the hospital, and then we'll ask him to help us."

"Actually he's supposed to get out later today. The bullet didn't hit anything major in his body, so its not a bad wound."

"Al, listen to me. His condition is like our teacher's."

"What do you mean big brother?"

"He has a vein overlap his lungs. Blood can slowly flow into his lungs and he'll cough up blood, much like teacher did. One day the flow might get so bad that he'll choke on his own blood. Just don't get freaked out when you first see it."

"I won't brother. But maybe we should see him in the hospital today, just to get real information on his wounds. We could also give him more time to think about whether or not he wants to come with us. We won't slow down as much this way and I want to meet him."

"Al, it'll be like meeting your twin. Just you wait."

Yea that wasn't very long, but I hope to get the chapters longer.

All suggestions on my writing are much appreciated as this is my first fanfic.


End file.
